


When Stars Collide

by Kayim



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: When theEnterpriseends up on the other side of a stable wormhole, the crew encounter an unfamiliar ship and crew.





	When Stars Collide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).



> The title amuses me, and I make no apologies for it.

No one on the _Enterprise_ could identify where they were. The delta wave had sent the ship spinning through a wormhole, and while they could still see the entrance (or exit, depending on your point of view), Kirk wanted to take a few minutes to explore this new area of space. As far as anyone could tell, the wormhole was stable enough to allow them about 20 minutes or so on this side. 

Spock was reluctant to admit that he was as unfamiliar with their location as everyone else. “I will need some further data to fully pinpoint our current location.”

“Sure you will,” Bones muttered under his breath, only Kirk close enough to hear him. Kirk stifled an unprofessional smile and elbowed his CMO in the stomach.

“Play nice,” he warned.

Before Bones could lift an eyebrow in response, Uhura turned in her seat. “Captain, we have an incoming distress call. It’s on an unusual channel, not one we would usually hear, but I’ve been monitoring them…”

“On screen,” Kirk interrupted. He appreciated Uhura’s linguistic skills, but on this occasion, he was more interested in the content of the call.

“ _Ghost_ to unknown ship. We have lost all power and would appreciate a tow to the nearest inhabited planet. Can you assist?” 

Uhura’s fingers were flashing across her station, presumably trying to restore the visual feed to connect to the audio one. The screen was simply showing the fuzzy outline of what might be two beings, but it was all in black and white, and Kirk couldn’t even tell whether the beings were humanoid or not. He glanced over at Scotty, who was monitoring the wormhole from a station on the Bridge, rather than his preferred position in the engine room. He didn’t think they would have time to help, but he wanted the engineer to confirm it for him before he declined. Scotty shook his head and Kirk sighed.

“ _Ghost_ , this is the Federation Starship _Enterprise_. I’m afraid we are on a rather tight schedule, so we won’t be able to assist with the tow. Is there anything else we can help with? We could transport you some medical or food supplies if needed.”

“ _Enterprise_ , thanks for the offer, but if there’s one thing we always have on board here, it’s plenty of food. However, one of my crew members received some serious burns recently and we are out of bacta. If you have any of that spare…”

Kirk turned to Bones and mouthed the word ‘bacta?’ at him. Bones responded with a shrug. They must be even further outside their quadrant than they first thought. He wondered what this bacta was. It was a pity the other ship was out of it – he was sure that Bones would have enjoyed that particular new discovery. 

“Sorry, but we’re out of it ourselves.” Kirk was proud of himself for managing to not tell an outright lie. He was trying to be more honest. “I wish we could have been more help.”  
Uhura caught his attention and waved her arms in pattern that he thought meant she had restored the visual connection with the _Ghost_. He nodded to her, and turned back to the viewscreen.

As the image cleared up, he could see two humanoid beings, sitting in the cockpit of a small ship, maybe a freighter. There was a distinct green tone to one of the people – the pilot, he suspected, based on the layout of the cockpit that he could see – and he thought for a moment that they might be from Orion. Except, as the image cleared further, he saw that the being had two…tails coming from their head. The other person, a male, he suspected, had what looked like a bandage across their eyes, an unusual pattern drawn on it. Maybe ritualistic? Uhura would be having a field day.

“Thank you for clearing up the visuals,” the man said. This wasn’t the same voice as before, so Kirk assumed that it had been the other person speaking earlier. He indicated towards the other person. “This beautiful lady is Hera Syndulla, captain of the _Ghost_ , and I’m Kanan Jarrus. Her…partner.”

Kirk smiled at the brief hesitation in the man’s voice. Clearly there was something interesting going on between the two of them.

“I’m Captain James T. Kirk, and I’m very pleased to make your acquaintance.” He looked at the two people on the screen in front of him. There was no denying that both of them were extremely attractive. While Kanan was classically attractive – and Kirk longed to ask whether he was actually blind or whether the bandage was merely an accessory – he was fascinated by the exotic appearance of Hera. Her eyes, a shade lighter than her skin, were beautiful, and he couldn’t help wondering if the pattern on her head-tails (he would love to know what they were actually called), continued along the rest of her body. 

Bones kicked the base of his chair, bringing him out of his momentary – and very inappropriate – daydream. “This is my Chief Medical Officer, Doctor McCoy. We don’t have enough time for him to come over to you, but if he can offer any assistance?”

Hera smiled. “Thank you for the kind offer, but it’s just a small blaster burn. While serious, it’s something easily treatable.”

“Hera!” There was another voice on the other ship, quickly followed by the appearance of a young boy on the screen. “Zeb and Chopper reckon they’ve sorted it. They need you to…”

The boy suddenly stopped, seemingly seeing the screen for the first time. “Oops.”

“And this is another member of my crew,” Hera explained, with a long-suffering sigh that Kirk recognized only too well. His own frustrations were usually aimed at Scotty, who had a similar tendency of running onto the Bridge at inopportune moments. “It sounds as though my engineering team may have resolved our problem.”

Kirk glanced at his console, and saw the two-minute warning on their self-proclaimed deadline. As intrigued by this ship and its crew as he was, he wasn’t willing to risk them being trapped on the wrong side of a wormhole. “That’s good to know. We actually need to be off now ourselves.”

“It was good to meet you, Captain Kirk.”

Kirk smiled and let himself take one last look at the two strangers that he would loved to have gotten to know better, if the situation had been different. “And you, Captain Syndulla.”


End file.
